THE LOUD HOUSE FLAME WATCHER: THE FIRST KNIGHT
by AVALON00
Summary: Tras 6 días de lo ocurrido en No Suck Luck, Lincoln con resentimiento y expulsado del seno familiar, decide abandonar a los Loud pero durante su escape ocurre un incidente en el parque Ketchman en donde es "salvado" por un extraño hombre el cual le ofrece volverlo su aprendiz en la academia Haven en Mistral a lo que el peliblanco acepta sin saber que su vida cambiara radicalmente
1. TEASER TRAILER

Disclaimer: THE LOUD HOUSE es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Chris Savino, y RWBY es propiedad ROSTHERTHEETH todos los derechos reservados

¡Bienvenidos! espero que les guste este pequeño avance de mi primer fic, así que sin más que decir…

…ENJOY IT!

 ** _(L): Narración Lincoln Loud (edad 18 años)_**

 _Music: Ninja Tracks - Set Ablaze_

En la plaza central de una desolada y ruinosa ciudad se encuentra un joven de pie rodeado de cadáveres de criaturas del Grimm en especial uno que parece un demonio gigante que está a unos metro frente a él pero el muchacho solo mira lo que yace a sus pies

(L): **_Dicen que las batallas te cambian…_**

El peliblanco (vestido con zapatos y pantalones de vestir negros una larga casca roja con adornos dorados en sus mangas y hombros y una rasgada capa negra en la cual está el grabado deteriorado de un dragón con las alas desplegadas) se encuentra frente al cuerpo inerte de su compañera caída y llora en silencio su muerte aunque se pueden ver las lágrimas que escurren de sus mejillas poco antes de perderse por la lluvia que empieza a asolar el lugar

(L): **_Te hacen más fuerte…_**

Lincoln se inclina apoyando su rodilla izquierda en el suelo mientras que recoge la destrozada alabarda de su compañera a la vez que aprieta por unos instantes su mandíbula para luego tanto el como el resto de sus compañeros que surgieron de diferentes partes del lugar pusieran una mirada afilada y con sed de venganza

(L): **_Un monstruo en la noche…._**

En la espesura de un bosque se ven un par de ojos azules justo antes de que alrededor de un chico peliblanco se manifestara un aura azulada que asemejaba a vapor seguida de la proyección de la figura fantasmagórica de un caballero de armadura derruida

(L): **_Observando…_**

Desde la azotea de un edificio una chica de unos 27 años de cabellera rubia recogida en 2 coletas sostenidas por rosas negras, traía unos lentes de armazón discreto que cubrían unos preciosos ojos verdes, llevaba puesto un vestido de estilo victoriano rojo con holanes blancos, sus brazos y piernas cubiertos con una armadura plateada además de sostener en su mano izquierda una sombrilla blanca, la cual observa mientras sonríe levemente como Lincoln y sus compañeros de equipo charlan animadamente mientras caminan por la calle

(L): **_Aprendiendo…_**

Lincoln vestido solo con sus zapatos y pantalones negros, y llevando a *Lightning Soul en la cintura practica el combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra varios enemigos a la vez mientras su maestro a la sombra de un árbol lee un libro pero mira de reojo el desempeño de su alumno

(L): **_Cazando…_**

Desde las sombra una criatura de ojos rojos y colmillos afilados gruñe mientras observa a Lincoln regresando a casa acompañado de su hermana Leni quien sonríe alegremente mientras se aferra al brazo del peliblanco el cual mira hacia otro lado sonrojado

(L): **_Cada vez que entro al campo…_**

Lincoln con mirada afilada entra al parque Ketchman a la vez que sostiene con firmeza la vaina de *Lightning Soul preparándose para la batalla

(L): **_Surjo renacido…_**

Lincoln tras evitar un ataque de un Lobo Grimm levanta la mirada a la vez que las iris de sus ojos brillan en azul celeste

(L): **_Pon al diablo al otro lado…_**

Leni aterrada ve como de entre los arboles surge una enorme "hombre lobo" con unas enormes cuchillas de hueso saliendo del dorso de sus garras el cual aúlla con fuerza antes de abalanzarse sobre ella haciendo que esta llore y grite asustada mientras se voltea y cubre su rostro con sus manos

(L): **_Y apareceré…_**

Lincoln bloquea con su espada el ataque y Leni lo mira asombrada, a la vez feliz y sonrojada al ver a su "héroe" el cual en un rápido movimiento de contraataque hace retroceder al **Grimm para luego ponerse en posición de ataque y mirar de reojo a su hermana

(L): **_Evolucionado…_**

Lincoln activa su aura y de su espalda surge la proyección de un caballero con armadura derruida

(L): ** _Adaptado…_**

El peliblanco con gran agilidad evita las balas de una torreta de 30mm pues para él estas se mueven en cámara lenta, a la vez que el apunta su potente rifle de balas .338 Lapua Magnum y hace un disparo certero y en cámara lenta contra la cabeza del tirador de la torreta

(L): **_Y preparado…_**

Lincoln con una mirada fiera y sosteniendo con firmeza a "Lightning Soul" pone el filo del arma hacia arriba mientras se coloca en posición de ataque a la vez que un aura azulada envuelve su cuerpo simultáneamente que sus iris también cambian a ese color

(L): **_Para pelear_**

El peliblanco sonríe para luego sus ojos azules volverse plateados al igual que su aura y de esta surgir una nueva proyección mientras frente a él hay un gigantesco dragón emplumado de ojos rojos

 **TLH FLAME WATCHER: THE FIRST KNIGHT**

 **TEASER TRAILER END**

Hola a todos aquí AVALON00 como pudieron leer este es pequeño avance del que sera mi primer fic (y espero no el ultimo)que como verán será un Crossover con aunque no significa que todo ocurra en el mundo de Remnant de hecho el 80% de la historia ocurrirá en royal Woods además de que como lo dije en la descripción tomará como punto de partida el capítulo de No Suck Luck pues para mi es buen punto a iniciar esta historia y que no se vea tan forzada, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este primer proyecto, más que nada para ver si les gusta o si de plano dedico mi escaso tiempo libre a otra cosa, así que si les es de su agrado o si tienen alguna sugerencia déjenla en sus comentarios

Notas:

*Lightning Soul es el nombre que le dio Lincoln a su espada que el forjo la cual se básicamente como la espada Durandal de Credo de Devil May Cry 4 salvo que esta es un poco más grande y que como toda arma que sale en RWBY se transforma en otra arma que es un rifle de francotirador

**Grimm es un monstruo carente de alma cuyo único objetivo de su existencia es la erradicación de la vida (al morir su vuelven niebla negra y no dejan rastro de su existencia)

Si más que decir **WE READ LATER**


	2. TRAILER

**Disclaimer:** THE LOUD HOUSE es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Chris Savino, y RWBY es propiedad ROSTHERTHEETH todos los derechos reservados

Hola a todos, Lamento el retraso y SI, esto es otro tráiler aunque este Si es un tráiler y no un Teaser ¿la razón de por qué un tráiler y no el primer capítulo? Simple la historia inicial no quedo como yo quería ya que llegue a un punto donde tope con pared y no sabía cómo salir por lo que tuve que desecharla además de que estuve a punto de abandonarla al no tener ideas y dedicarme a escribir One-shots pero luego de ver ciertos videos en youtube además de terminar de leer algunos mangas, supe como rehacer la historia pero tardare un poco más antes de subir el Capítulo 1

Ahora quiero agradecer sus comentarios a:

 **Lobo Hibiky** : hare lo que pueda por que sea interesante pero no prometo nada

 **Gans Lawton:** lo continuare aunque como dije antes tardare un poco

 **Rackno Warlord:** espero que te guste la historia y en cuanto a tu duda sobre la espada, es la Durandal (Personalizada) de Credo Humano NO la de Angelo, esa la reservo para un enemigo

 **Terrariopad:** Gracias por tu apoyo tratare de subir rápidamente los capítulos subsecuentes al capítulo 1

Ahora sin más que decir les dejo el tráiler completo

Nota: les aconsejo poner los Tracks mientras leen créanme le dará un toque épico a lo que leen

 **…** **ENJOY IT!**

 **TLH FLAME WATCHER: THE FIRST KNIGHT (Trailer)**

 _Twisted Jukebox - Angels Will Rise._

Lincoln (18 años) se haya de rodillas y completamente empapado por la lluvia mientras sostiene el cuerpo sin vida no solo de su compañera si no también del amor de su vida, en ese momento recordó con dolor aquellas palabras que le dijo aquel pelinegro presumido que conoció cuando recién había entrado a Haven

 **-Aquellos que son fuertes sobreviven-**

Le decía el presumido pelinegro mientras el peliblanco de 15 años se hallaba adolorido con la cara al suelo

 **-Aquellos que son débiles mueren-**

Completaba mientras le pisaba la espalda evitando que pudiera levantarse, apenas recordó aquello Lincoln oprimió con fuerza su mandíbula a la vez que apretó, el cuerpo inerte de su amada mientras nuevas lagrimas salían de sus ya enrojecidos ojos hasta que sintió que alguien se colocaba a su lado entonces disminuyo su agarre y con ira escupió

 **-¡¿A quién estamos protegiendo?!-**

Lincoln miro el rostro de su amada

 **-¡¿Por el bien de quien estamos luchando?!-**

Se ve un pueblo en llamas mientras una figura encapuchada lo observa con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro

 **-¡¿Por quienes lo hacemos?!-**

Lincoln en el suelo, casi inconsciente y con la vista borrosa ve las sonrisas arrogantes de los "prodigios" de la academia Haven los cuales se dan media vuelta dejándolo solo

Una hermosa chica (15 años) de una medianamente larga cabellera castaña con un mechón blanco y con un ojo ámbar y uno verde mira el atardecer hacia el horizonte y expresa de manera poética

 **-El mundo es caótico, irracional e injusto… -**

En un flashback se ve a una mujer de larga cabellera negra vestida de monja que yace en el suelo de una derruida iglesia con la mirada perdida y sin luz, de la comisura de sus labios escurre un hilo de sangre, su ropa de la parte baja desgarrada, con las piernas amoratadas y abiertas mostrando su intimidad, y un charco de sangre formándose bajo su abdomen

 **-…No tiene ningún significado-**

Un gigantesco dragón Grimm lanza poderosas llamaradas contra un castillo e incinera a todos aquellos que están en el defendiéndolo

 **-El deseo de aquellos que lo entienden y se niegan a aceptarlo…-**

Lincoln (17 años) agotado y muy herido se haya apoyado en su espada cuya punta esta clavada en el suelo mientras a su alrededor hay llamas que consumen los edificios adyacentes mientras que frente a él hay un gigantesco ejercito de monstruos Grimm quienes se disponen a atacarlo

 **-Eso es…-**

Lincoln (16 años) durante un combate del torneo del festival Vytal se halla casi agotado y apenas de pie mientras recuerda cuando fue obligado a dormir fuera de casa a causa de su mala suerte haciéndolo sonreír con ironía mientras frente a él se encuentra aquel pelinegro presumido con su sonrisa arrogante y con burla dice

 **-Una tontería de mierda-**

Ulrik (16 años) recuerda con dolor aquel ataque de Grimms que arraso la pequeña aldea en donde él vivió toda su vida antes irse como alumno oficial de Haven y aunque había luchado con todas sus fuerzas por proteger aquel lugar fue incapaz de hacerlo y se vio obligado a huir junto con los pocos sobrevivientes para luego mirar desde una colina como todo era consumido por el fuego haciendo que el gritara con ira

 **-¡¿Por qué?!-**

El peli-plateado (14 años) mira como todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos de su niñez ahora parecían ser consumidos por las llamas haciéndolo caer de rodillas y empezar a golpear el suelo con sus puños mientras ríos de lágrimas caían de sus ojos y decir con culpa

 **-¡Todos desaparecieron por mi culpa!-**

Es entonces que Ulrik es golpeado por la dureza de la realidad en donde sus amigos que intentaban huir eran asesinados por los Grimm y él fue incapaz de ayudarlos por proteger a otros por lo que se aprieta el brazo con fuerza, para luego expresar con gran frustración

 **-¡¿Qué debería de hacer?!-**

Olimpia (15 años) mira a un pequeño niño llorar por la muerte de sus padres y entonces ella recuerda como ella a los 6 años miraba llorando el cuerpo de sus padres sin vida que yacían en el suelo de su casa mientras un charco de sangre se forma alrededor de ambos, entonces ella con voz triste dice

 **-Nosotros, los humanos, somos débiles…-**

Entonces de sus ojos comienzan a brotar lágrimas y ahora con algo de enojo expresa

 **-¿¡No podemos hacer nada más que llorar!?-**

Dayana (16 años) abraza tiernamente a un devastado Lincoln (15 años) y con lágrimas en los ojos dice

 **-¡Vivimos en un mundo cruel!-**

Lincoln se aferra a ella y con una voz llena desesperanza dice

 **-¿Justicia?-**

Las lágrimas salen con fuerza de los ojos del peliblanco el cual levanta la mirada y ahora con ira y tristeza prosigue

 **-¿Dónde exactamente esta la justicia en este mundo de mierda?-**

Lincoln (18 Años)recoge el cuerpo de su amada para luego alzar la vista y observar la devastación que había asolado aquel pacifico pueblo y las vidas que se habían perdido, pero entonces, Ulrik coloco su mano sobre el hombro del peliblanco el cual solo lo miro de reojo y dijo con voz monótona

 **-Él dijo que era la ley de este mundo-**

Su compañero de alguna forma supo de que hablaba Lincoln pero no dijo nada y solo bajo la mirada, fue entonces que sintió como el cuerpo del peliblanco se tensó y comenzó a temblar levemente a la vez que este aumento su agarre al cuerpo de Dayana mientras que de nuevo se veían escurrir por sus mejillas lágrimas a la vez que con una voz llena de ira y decisión dijo

 **-Yo…-**

En la mente del peliblanco aparece el recuerdo de cuando le entrego a Dayana aquel hermoso anillo de platino con una pequeña orquídea y en su centro incrustado un pequeño diamante de Dust color zafiro con el cual le pidió matrimonio, y como la chica luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas para Lincoln finalmente abalanzarse sobre él besándolo, dándole el **SI** mientras lágrimas de felicidad escurrían por sus mejillas, tras recordar esto afilo su mirada y termino su frase

 **-…no aceptare esto-**

En su primer día de clases de Lincoln (15 años)una maestra de larga cabellera rubia recogida en 2 coletas sostenidas por rosas negras, con unos lentes de armazón discreto que cubrían unos preciosos ojos verdes y que llevaba puesto un vestido de estilo victoriano rojo con holanes blancos, con una gentil sonrisa le dice

 **-Me gustaría preguntarte algo…-**

El peliblanco voltea a verla y se sonroja un poco por la cercanía del rostro de aquella hermosa mujer con el suyo, ya que la mujer noto las pequeñas cicatricen en su cuello y ampollas en sus manos producto de un arduo y constante entrenamiento, es entonces que sin quitar su sonrisa le pregunta

 **-¿Por qué te estas entrenando tú también?-**

 _Adam Sherer - If We Dont Have Tomorrow (reproducir desde el 1:15)_

Lincoln al escuchar la pregunta cambio totalmente su actitud y en lugar de tener una expresión avergonzada ahora tenía una severa y decidida, mientras que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que tomo por sorpresa a la mujer a la vez que le respondió

 **-Si me vuelvo lo suficientemente fuerte…-**

Alyssa* recuerda como ella cuando recién entro a Heaven le hicieron la misma pregunta y con una gran e inocente sonrisa mira a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo y les dice con ingenuidad

 **-Quiero cambiar la sociedad, para que el mundo se pueda mover en una dirección mejor-**

Dayana (17 años) recuerda aquel día en que sentada en un banco del parque y acompañada por Lincoln (16 años)observo a unos niños fauno jugando a la pelota con niños humanos los cuales los trataban como iguales haciendo que la chica esboce una sonrisa y diga

 **-Existe la posibilidad que muchas personas dejen su odio atrás y empiecen a pensar de otra manera…-**

Entonces la pelinegra prepara su alabarda para el combate y dice con decisión

 **-…por eso estamos luchando para conseguir ese pequeño cambio…-**

En ese momento otro recuerdo llega a la mente de la pelinegra en el cual Withe Fang cambio de ser manifestantes pacíficos que buscaban igualdad a volverse guerreros (por no decir terroristas) que ganaban respeto imponiendo el miedo, entonces se mordió levemente el labio y dijo con severidad

 **-…No por rabia ni por odio…-**

Lincoln (16 años) se sorprende de lo que su compañera dice pero de alguna manera lo entiende y sin dudarlo él se coloca a su lado a la vez que apunta su rifle hacia el enemigo proveyéndole cobertura mientras la chica sigue hablando solo que ahora con una voz cargada con decisión

 **-…Pero por eso vale la pena hacerlo-**

Concluye la pelinegra mientras activa su aura y de los grabados que hay en la hoja de su alabarda liberan un fulgor dorado

Ulrik (18 años) se prepara para luchar contra aquellos monstruosas Chains y sus malditos amos, mientras mira hacia sus compañeros pero sobre todo a Lincoln y dice con decisión

 **-¡Por eso debo hacer algo!**

En la mente del peli-plateado aparece la horrible imagen de aquella monja que fue violada y asesinada en las ruinas de aquel templo, aquella dulce mujer que se preocupó tanto por el e incluso lo trataba como si de su madre se tratara, que le dio el amor y la comprensión que tanto necesitaba, tras recordarlo con severidad prosiguió

 **-¡Más personas podrían perder a sus seres queridos injustamente!-**

Entonces apretó con fuerza las empuñadura de sus hachas gemelas y sentencio

 **-¡No puedo permitir que nadie más pase por ese dolor!-**

El peli-plateado se vio a si mismo llorando desconsoladamente junto al cuerpo de aquella monja que le dio el amor que tanto el requería sin pedir nada a cambio

Lincoln (16 años) miro a los ojos de su maestra y esta no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco a la vez que se le dibujo una leve sonrisa por la mirada decisiva que tenía el peliblanco y más cuando este con severidad dijo

 **-Quiero poder para proteger a mis seres queridos-**

El maestro de Lincoln se hace presente en la casa Loud y el mismo de manera arrogante interroga a 3 de las hermanas mayores del peliblanco con una voz calmada pero severa

(en esta parte debe de ir la música en el 1:39)

 **-¿Qué lo que más le temes?...-**

La familia Loud recuerda el día en que la policía entro a la casa y puso bajo arresto a los padres y hermanas mayores del peliblanco sometiéndolos a punta de pistola

 **-¿Perder a un ser querido?...-**

Leni dentro del cuarto de interrogatorios llora con arrepentimiento mientras abraza con fuerza una bolsa de evidencia en la cual se encuentra una desgarrada camisa naranja con grandes manchas de sangre en la misma

 **-¿Que ese ser te abandone?…-**

Luna derrama lágrimas de remordimiento mientras observa el interior vacío del cuarto de su único hermano odiándose a si misma por lo que le hizo mientras se muerde el labio hasta hacérselo sangrar

 **…o ¿quizá le temas más a que te odie?**

Lynn se hallaba en el suelo con la mejilla enrojecida mientras su hermano le dedicaba una mirada de odio para luego darse media vuelta disponiéndose a irse haciendo que la castaña levante su mano intentando alcanzarlo, pero este tras dar un par de pasos la mira de reojo y le dice solo 2 palabras que le rompen el corazón haciéndola bajar abruptamente la mano a la vez que un mar de lágrimas salen de sus ojos simultáneamente que su rostro pone una expresión de extremo dolor y sufrimiento

Lincoln (18 años) se halla frente a la tumba de Dayana y tras secarse las lágrimas, dice con seriedad

 **-Pero…-**

El peliblanco se da media vuelta y viendo al resto de su equipo que lo espera les dice con decisión

 **-La pelea comienza cuando las lágrimas se secan-**

Sus compañeros le sonríen, entonces Ulrik mira su reloj de bolsillo y dice con severidad

 **-ES HORA….-**

Entonces el peliblanco le completa la frase a la vez que pone una mirada afilada

 **-…EMPEZEMOS-**

 _Kari Sigurdsson - Fractures. (Reproducir desde el 0:49)_

Lincoln (18 años) en medio del estacionamiento del Mall de Royal Woods se haya bastante cansado, lesionado de la cabeza, con varias heridas sangrantes en el cuerpo y apenas de pie apoyándose con su rifle, mientras que frente a él un ejército de Chains (monstruos del abismo) que parece no tener fin lo miran fijamente esperando el momento exacto para atacarlo, es entonces con voz cansada pero firme dice

 **-Nunca más me rendiré…-**

El peliblanco logra poner una postura ofensiva a la vez que su rifle se transforma en espada

 **-Por eso…-**

Lincoln coloca su mano libre en la empuñadura y apretando esta con ahora ambas manos sentencio

 **-¡Hare lo imposible para ganar!...-**

Entonces acciona el gatillo del arma y al instante se escucha una detonación seguida del cambio de color en el filo del arma volviéndose naranja y generando calor

 **-¡Hare lo imposible para sobrevivir!-**

Termina el peliblanco mientras lanza un grito de guerra a la vez que varios de aquellos monstruos se abalanzan contra él

Lincoln libera su verdadero poder haciendo que su aura cambie de azulada a plateada, que sus iris se vuelvan plateadas y que tras él aparezca el espíritu de Dayana con una expresión severa y una mirada afilada, es en ese instante que el peliblanco declara con severidad

(En este punto debe ir en el min. 1:03)

 **-¡Peleamos y sobrevivimos!-**

Ulrik y Olimpia luchan sincronizadamente demostrando la gran afinad que tienen en el combate conjunto destruyendo a un gran número de Grimm que los tenían rodeados

 **-¡Por qué somos los débiles!-**

Lincoln (18 años) mira al resto de los "Cazadores" quienes parecen haber perdido la esperanza pues las Criaturas del Abismo no solo los han diezmado si no que su número parece no tener fin, por lo que el peliblanco con voz severa y firme les dice

 **-En toda época en todo el mundo…-**

Lincoln les recuerda a los cazadores que tanto humanos como faunos a lo largo de los siglos con la intensión de prevalecer hicieron uso no solo de su fuerza si no de ingenio y habilidad para superar los obstáculos y poder formar los 4 reinos que ahora rigen Remnant

 **-…los fuertes afilan sus colmillos mientras los débiles afilan su sabiduría-**

En el campamento del parque Ketchman varios cazadores revisan y preparan sus armas, mientras en el interior de una tienda Lincoln y los líderes de cada equipo están frente a una mesa donde hay planos y apuntes de la ciudad con los cuales preparan una estrategia para proteger la ciudad del inminente ataque de las Chains (Criaturas del Abismo)

 **-¿Por qué ahora estamos en tal peligro?-**

En medio de un lago lleno de ruinas y cubierto de oscuridad, sobre sus calmadas aguas hay una hermosa jovencita con una apariencia de no más de 14 años, con ojos morados, el cabello blanco hasta los tobillos y trenzas a cada lado, descalza y Lleva un vestido blanco con rosas azules, la joven tiene una expresión amable pero a su espaldas aparecen varios pares de ojos rojos y ámbar para luego la chica cambiar su expresión radicalmente a una enloquecida

 **-La sabiduría, las estrategias que una vez fueron nuestra especialidad…-**

Los cazadores usando escombros, autos y postes como barricadas improvisadas resisten la embestida del ejército del abismo mientras que los miembros de la "Guardia Civil de Royalwoods" desde los techos proveen fuego de cobertura, simultáneamente que los cazadores más hábiles hacen un movimiento de pinza matando a los "Oficiales del Abismo" al mando, rompiendo sus formaciones, generando caos y desconcierto entre las Chains

 **-… ¡son el poder de sobrevivir de los débiles!...-**

En un flashback se ve como Lincoln (18 años) prepara una estrategia de ataque para poder llegar al portal en donde se encuentra la "Voluntad del Abismo" para poder derrotarla y así poder sellar la puerta hacia su mundo

 **-… ¡y este es el resultado!-**

(En este punto debe ir en el min. 1:30)

Lincoln (18 años) y un pequeño grupo de cazadores y miembros de la Guardia Civil logran llegar hasta el portal solo para encontrase cara a cara con "La Voluntad del Abismo" quien le sonríe de manera gentil al Lincoln mientras que varias Chais surgen de las sombras disponiéndose a capturarlo

Lincoln (16 años) se vio obligado a luchar para poder salvar a Ulrik y Olimpia quienes yacen heridos y atrapados bajo un derrumbe de rocas, pero a pesar de haberlo dado todo el peliblanco ya no puede más y está a punto de ser asesinado por los Grimm restantes pero Dayana al ver que su líder se está rindiendo con ira y severidad le grita

 **-¡PELEA!...-**

Al escuchar esto el peliblanco abre completamente los ojos sobresaltado al darse cuenta de que no está solo

 **-¡Tienes que luchar!...-**

En ese momento se da cuenta que si se rinde no solo el morirá, sino que también Dayana y sus compañeros de equipo morirán lo cual lo hace llenarse de temor

 **-¡si no ganas… …morirás!-**

El solo pensar que la matarán hace que busque fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser

 **-¡si ganas… …vivirás!-**

Dayana sentía que se le iba la voz pero no podía permitirse perderla, tenía que hacerle entender a Lincoln que debe seguir luchando para sobrevivir

 **-¡Pero si no luchas… …no podrás ganar!-**

Lincoln entonces comprende lo que le dice su compañera por lo que con la determinación renovada y el miedo disipado se dispone a pelear, a la vez que una poderosa aura azul celeste lo rodea y las iris de sus ojos se vuelven también del mismo color

Ulrik (18 años) observa como la mirada de desgano de todos los que están en aquel parque esperando se desvanece mientras Lincoln los motiva a pelear haciendo que este sonría con satisfacción mientras el peliblanco dice severamente

 **-¡somos los débiles!-**

Es entonces que el peli-plateado interviene y dice con firmeza mientras cierra los ojos

 **-Pero…-**

Olimpia rompe la defensa de una poderosa Chain para inmediatamente con su segunda espada lanzar un segundo y letal ataque cortándola por la mitad

Entonces Ulrik con una voz cargada de determinación anuncia

 **-¡No por eso, No podemos luchar!-**

Al escuchar la declaración de su amigo y compañero Lincoln sonríe

"La Voluntad del Abismo" no puede creer que la determinación que tienen los habitantes de royal Woods sea tan fuerte como para poder hacerle frente a sus Chains y hacerlas no solo detenerse, si no retroceder, siendo estas superiores en fuerza y poder

El peliblanco recuerda cuando luego de aquella inusual batalla en donde luego de apenas sobrevivir de aquel Grimm blanco su maestro le dijo con severidad y confianza

 **-Por esto, tú tienes que hacerte mucho más fuerte-**

Lincoln (18 años) con su aura azul activada logra invocar la verdadera forma de su proyección revelando a quien enfrento hace siglos al Abismo, entonces el peliblanco recordó una de las últimas palabras que le dijo Dayana antes de morir para luego exclamar decidido

 **-¡PELEA!-**

Tras decirlo se abalanza contra la mascota más poderosa de "La Voluntad del Abismo" con la intensión de acabarla

Lincoln (17 años) y su grupo tras aniquilar a los últimos 4 Grimm, estando heridos y cansados observan al resto de los equipos que los miran estupefactos mientras ellos son rodeados por el atardecer a la vez que varios cadáveres Grimm se disuelven alrededor de ellos, es entonces que los 4 guerreros dicen al unísono

 **-Por eso peleamos-**

 **Fin del tráiler**

 **Nota:** para aclarar algunas dudas la chica de cabello blanco es la "Voluntad del Abismo" pero aun no revelare su verdadero nombre

 ***Alyssa** es el nombre de la maestra de vestido rojo victoriano con holanes blancos, con la que estudiara Lincoln

Perdonen mi mala ortografía y si me comí alguna letra o palabra termine esto muy tarde en la noche

Por favor sean pacientes es mi primer fic así que no sean tan duros con las críticas en cuanto al retraso pero intento que sea entretenido y no tedioso, sin más que decir por el momento

 **WE READ LATER**


	3. CHAPTER 1: HUNTSMAN (Cazador)

**Disclaimer:** THE LOUD HOUSE es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Chris Savino, y RWBY es propiedad ROSTHERTHEETH todos los derechos reservados

 **¡Finalmente el capítulo 1 está listo!** Pero antes:

 **ACLARACIÓN: [Texto entre corchetes son pensamientos]**

 **Aclaraciones al final de capitulo**

Ahora sin más preámbulo…

 **…Enjoy it!**

 **CHAPTER 1 HUNTSMAN (CAZADOR)**

Eran cerca de las 2:00 am en el parque Ketcham de la tranquila ciudad de Royal Woods cuando de pronto en el estacionamiento del mismo arriban las luces de un singular **_Muscle Car(1)_** blanco con llamas negras pintadas sobre el cofre, desde el guardafangos y hasta las puertas, siendo muy parecido a un Mustang, salvo que más modificado y agresivo, el cual aparco en uno de los cajones del estacionamiento para luego apagar sus luces y de su interior salir un "peculiar" sujeto el cual no parecía tener más de 20 años, vestía un conjunto que consistía en un zapatos de trabajo pesado* pantalones de mezclilla, camisa y gabardina larga, todo en negro, pero lo que lo hacia peculiar era que llevaba una singular e intimidante mascara blanca con líneas rojas en forma de figuras tribales distribuidas por la misma **(2)** , la cual cubría casi todo el rostro del individuo con excepción de su boca, irónicamente hacia juego con su corta y algo alborotada cabellera blanca la cual tenía un singular mechón del lado izquierdo de su cabeza; el sujeto se dirigió a su cajuela y de la misma sustrajo un objeto largo de por lo menos metro y medio de largo que resultó ser una inusual espada de vaina roja con punta de broce pulido, se podía notar que era una especie de sable recto de hoja ancha la cual pese a estar envainada media poco más de un metro hasta la base y parte de la misma (al menos 15 cm mas) también fungía como parte de una guarda compuesta **(3),** cerca de la base de la "guarda" había un inusual mecanismo similar al de un rifle de francotirador solo que contaba también con el modo AUTO, en cuya parte superior estaba resaltado con letras blancas Cal. 338 Lapua**, del lado opuesto de la misma justo en la base de la empuñadura se encontraba un gatillo, dicha empuñadura era cilíndrica recubierta de cuero rojo media poco más de 35 cm, en la parte central tenía un separador de bronce en el cual había el grabado de una espada alada, y al final de la empuñadura acababa en un pomo de apariencia ovoide de varios grabados tribales en la base del mismo; dicha arma la sujeto a la fornitura que llevaba bajo la gabardina quedando el arma colgada de su lado izquierdo, una vez fija el enmascarado se encamino hacia la entrada del parque mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su camino, una vez frente a la entrada que se hallaba cerrada con un gran candado con cadena, el joven enmascarado solo miro por unos instantes el obstáculo que se interponía en su camino para luego hacer un rápido movimiento de **laido(4)** revelando bajo el brillo de la luna una hoja que tenia los característicos acabados y forma de una Katana recta solo que más ancha cuyo metal demostraba un acabado azulado, además de que en la parte superior de la punta sobre el lado sin filo se extendía la inconfundible forma de un **rompe-espadas(5),** la cual casi inmediatamente volvió a envainar, para un instante después el candado junto con la cadena cayeran al suelo, por lo que el enmascarado solo tuvo que empujar el enrejado que se abrió de par en par a la vez que el joven hace un sonoro suspiro y dice con cierta resignación

 **-Bien aquí vamos-**

Entonces con la mirada afilada cruza el umbral del acceso al parque mientras aprieta la vaina de su arma preparándose para la batalla a la vez que se adentra en el lugar

Mientras en una zona boscosa del parque de entre la oscuridad se ven varios pares de ojos rojos simultáneamente que se escuchan gruñidos de "lobos" que han detectado a un intruso

Luego de 5 minutos de caminata el enmascarado llega a la zona boscosa del lugar y en el suelo nota las peculiares marcas de pisadas de criaturas del Grimm por lo que mirando hacia el bosque y con una voz desafiante y confiada expreso

 **-Sé que están ahí, será mejor que salgan y terminemos esto rápido…-**

El joven se estiro un poco antes de continuar

 **-…quiero volver a casa necesito dormir un rato-**

Apenas termino dio un sonoro bostezo pero aun así no bajo la guardia, sin embargo no hubo respuestas salvo un leve viento que meció las copas de los arboles pero nada más, al notar esto el enmascarado se rasco le nuca y expreso con molestia

 **-Estos malditos son del rogar maldi…¡!-**

No pudo terminar la frase debido a que tuvo que esquivar el zarpazo de un singular "hombre lobo" y era singular debido a que era completamente negro, tenía protuberancias de hueso saliéndole de su espalda al igual que de su antebrazos, codos y hombros salvo que estos al igual que sus largas garras estaban afilados, pero sin duda lo que más le resaltaba era la máscara blanca con líneas rojas que cubría la parte superior de su rostro y que resaltaba los penetrantes ojos anaranjados del "animal", lo cual hizo sonreír al joven quien se dio una distancia prudencial del monstruo para luego decir sonriendo con malicia

 **-Beowolf, eh…-**

Se trono el cuello y se puso en posición de ataque

 **-Me agrada cuando vienen hacia mí y no al revés-**

El Beowolf empezó a rodear al enmascarado quien se mantenía atento a sus movimientos a la vez que lentamente se preparaba para desenvainar su espada, pero aparentemente no se había dado cuenta que el monstruo lo había conducido a quedar de espaldas al bosque, pero el peliblanco miro de reojo su posición entonces sonrió y dijo confiado

 **-Bien "Lightning Soul", SHOWTIME!-**

Entonces el enmascarado se dispuso a atacar cuando de entre la oscuridad del bosque, a sus espaldas 2 lobos más surgieron atacándolo por la espalda pero el joven lejos de estar acabado dijo a la vez que jalaba del gatillo de su arma

 **-Son listos…-**

Inmediatamente que lo hizo aprovecho el retroceso del disparo haciendo más rápido el desenvaine con lo cual lanzo un devastador y rápido corte diagonal de 180 grados el cual literalmente partió a ambos monstruos en un instante, cuyos cuerpos cayeron al suelo cortados para inmediatamente comenzar a evaporarse, mientras que el espadachín solo sonrió hacia el que tenía enfrente y dijo

 **-Pero…-**

En ese instante el espadachín como un rayo decapito al Beowolf antes de que este siquiera pudiera reaccionar para luego sacudir su arma y tras apoyarla en su hombro dijo de manera arrogante y con una sonrisa burlona

 **-…yo lo soy más-**

Sin embargo dicha sonrisa no le duro mucho pues apenas un momento después, más de una septena de pares de ojos anaranjados brillaron del interior del bosque a la vez que escucho los inconfundibles gruñidos de más Beowolf, lo cual incluso bajo la máscara lo hizo sudar frio simultáneamente que sonreía nerviosamente para luego decir

 **-Esto…**

 **…no se ve bien-**

Recompuso un poco su postura y dijo mientras se despedía con sus dedos índice y medio

 **-Bye, bye-**

E inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia el interior del parque siendo perseguido por al menos 60 Beowolf pero lejos de parecer asustado sonrió a la vez que pensó

 **-[Habría sido un suicidio enfrentarlos ahí]-**

Miro de reojo a sus "perseguidores"

 **-[Parece que toda la "manada" me persigue ¿uh?]-**

Fue entonces que noto que iban en una formación circular protegiendo algo y ese algo era Beowolf blanco de ojos rojos, lo cual le hizo recordar que justo después de que se dio a la fuga pudo escuchar el aullido de un **ALFA** y al ver a ese Beowolf blanco en el centro de la "formación" siendo protegido era fácil deducir que es el **ALFA** aunque también noto que a los lados del mismo parecía haber 2 más que parecían estar "blindados" pero dado que le estaban dando alcance tuvo que dejar de observar y apresurar el paso para no ser alcanzado antes de llegar a una zona lo suficientemente abierta para poder acabarlos rápidamente, pero también otra idea cruzo por su mente la cual lo preocupo bastante

 **-[Son más que la última vez, seguramente la brecha por la que cruzaron es más grande ¡Mierda! esto se está complicando cada vez más…]-**

De pronto su pensamiento fue detenido cuando uno de los Beowolf que lo perseguían logro emparejarse con él y aprovechando la oportunidad se le abalanzó, pero los reflejos del enmascarado fueron más rápidos y pudo esquivarlo haciendo que el monstruo lo pase de largo pero el peliblanco no desperdicio tampoco la oportunidad y en un rápido movimiento de su espada lo decapito a la vez que mentalmente dijo

 **-[Va uno, faltan 60]-**

Entonces al ver que había llegado al lugar que quería se detuvo usando su arma como freno clavándola en el suelo dejando una gran marca y una estela de polvo antes de detenerse totalmente pero si bajar la guardia, fue ahí cuando noto que a diferencia de las otras veces estos Beowolf no se lanzaron inmediatamente al ataque, si no que se habían detenido a una distancia prudencial de él, lo cual hizo decir mentalmente al enmascarado

 **-[Se mueven bajo órdenes, sin duda alguna el que cruzaran la brecha no es ninguna coincidencia "ÉL" los envió, pero ¿para invadir?...]-**

Esto hizo que el espadachín afilara su mirada y tensara su mandíbula mientras pensaba con enojo

 **-[…No, debe haber algo más, dudo que ese Sujeto sea tan estúpidamente confiado como para pelear en 2 frentes a la vez, aquí hay algo mas ¿pero qué?]-**

En ese instante surgió el recuerdo del pueblo de Shirayuki en llamas mientras bestiales Grimm masacraban gente inocente y en medio de todo un hombre encapuchado sonreía con satisfacción mientras todo era reducido a escombros y cenizas, el peliblanco se sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esa imagen y concentrarse en lo que tenía al frente y darse de cuenta de algo importante que lo hizo pensar

 **-[Este grupo es más grande y ordenado, no son como los anteriores que no superaban más de 10 criaturas]-**

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de algo importante

 **-[¡Mierda! estos no son exploradores…]-**

Apretó la mandíbula molesto

 **-[¡Son un maldita Guarnición de Avanzada!, eso significa que la brecha por la que pasaron es estable así que deben asegurarla para permitir el paso de más "tropas" ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debo encargarme de estos malditos ahora y cerrar esa maldita brecha antes de que lleguen más y más grandes!]-**

Apenas concluyo ese pensamiento el enmascarado transformo su espada en un rifle de francotirador y mientras ponía los Beowolf en la mira dijo con severidad

 **-¡Debo terminar esto rápido!-**

Apenas termino abrió fuego contra el grupo de Beowolf abatiendo a uno con cada bala que disparaba alternando entre los flancos del mismo con la intensión de evitar que se dispersasen para huir, cosa que funciono ya que no solo logro reducir una tercera parte de su número si no que también logro compactar el grupo haciendo que esbozase una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta le duro poco pues el **ALFA** inmediatamente lanzo un aullido y como si fuera una orden varios de los Beowolf se abalanzaron contra el enmascarado en grupos de 3, esto lo sorprendió por un momento pero tras guardar el cargador vacío y recargar su arma aprovecho la poca distancia que aun tenia para abatir a todos los que pudiera antes de recurrir al combate cuerpo a cuerpo logrando reducir el número de atacantes a la mitad, pero aun así eran un poco más de 20 sin contar al **ALFA** que se mantenía en la retaguardia protegido por 2 Beowolf que en efecto eran blindados, lo cual le hizo decir con ironía el enmascarado mientras brincaba de un lado a otro tratando de mantener distancia antes de agotar las balas de su cargador

 **-Detrás de las líneas eh….**

Suspiro un tanto molesto

 **…igual que un clásico comandante, en la retaguardia ¡je!-**

Apenas termino de decirlo guardo de nueva cuenta el cargador vacío del rifle y se dispuso a colocar otro, pero debido a la cercanía de los Beowolf se vio obligado a esquivar, pero eso no evito que recargara aunque ahora había puesto un tipo de munición diferente pues el cargador tenía un los símbolos tribales de hielo y viento, apenas coloco el nuevo cargador el rifle lo cambio a la forma de espada salvo que la hoja de la misma se secciono haciéndose más larga y justo en ese instante un trio de Beowolf lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero el enmascarado sonrió con malicia a la vez que jalo del gatillo del arma y mientras el impulso de la explosión hacia más rápido el corte, por las partes seccionadas surgió un fulgor azulado que cubrió el arma a la vez que los glifos grabados en el dorso de la hoja brillaron y tras hacer el corte los tres Grimm cayeron cortados por la mitad a la vez que sus cuerpos se habían vuelto bloques de hielo los cuales al desplomarse se hicieron añicos antes de volverse vapor y desaparecer, entonces el enmascarado apunto su arma gélida hacia el **ALFA** de esos monstruos y mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque# dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

 **-"Accel"-**

Apenas lo dijo se escuchó una nueva detonación y mientras el cartucho volaba por el aire de las hendiduras de la máscara por donde podía ver el peliblanco emitieron un fulgor azul a la vez que literalmente desapareció generando confusión entre los Beowolf, hasta que de pronto comenzaron a caer cortados uno detrás de otro mientras se veía algo parecido a una sombra seguida de una estela de viento hasta que finalmente el enmascarado apareció a unos pasos del **ALFA** y su escolta al mismo tiempo que el cartucho que previamente había detonado cayó al suelo rebotando un par de veces mientras los últimos Beowolf cortados y congelados se hacían trizas en suelo, y para cuando el cartucho se quedó inmóvil ya casi todos los Beowolf se habían evaporado mientras que el enmascarado sonreía malévolamente dijo

 **-Game Over-**

Pero entonces los 2 Beowolf blindados que inmediatamente se pusieron en posición defensiva para proteger al **ALFA,** se abalanzaron sobre el enmascarado a la vez que este coloco su arma en posición de una técnica laido y sin dudarlo se dispuso a atacar aquellos monstruos los cuales con sus garras intentaron acabarlo, pero antes de que estas lo alcanzasen detono un nuevo cartucho y al instante ambos monstruos habían "empalado" una sombra mientras que a espaldas de los dos Beowolf se hallaba el peliblanco el cual lentamente envainaba su arma y justo antes de escucharse el _clic del_ _ **seguro**_ **(6)** de las hendiduras de su máscara surgió un fulgor rojo para luego decir

 **-Shadow Blade-**

En ese instante ambos Grimm cayeron en pedazos a lo que el **ALFA** se dio a la fuga hacia el bosque tan rápido como pudo dejando al enmascarado el cual ni siquiera "intento detenerlo" y se quedó parado por unos momentos antes de esbozar una malévola sonrisa

El **ALFA** luego de varios minutos llego hasta un claro en medio del pequeño bosque del parque en el cual se veía una enorme fisura que parecía ser una irregular entrada triangular que permitía ver hacia su interior un paisaje apocalíptico y que se hallaba custodiada 2 grupos más de Beowolf con sus respectivos **ALFA** solo que más pequeños de no más 15 cada uno, los cuales notaron la llegada del **ALFA** de Vanguardia pero antes de hacer algo este cayó abatido al suelo y por la velocidad a la que iba y la inercia se deslizo un par de metros más al frente, fue entonces que se percataron de que fue lo que lo derribo, en su lomo se hallaba un hombre de gabardina negra y mascara blanca con líneas rojas que los miro por unos momentos antes de sonreír diabólicamente y sacar de la nuca del **ALFA** abatido la punta de su espada la cual apoyo sobre su hombro, para luego con alegría decir mientras de un salto bajaba del Grimm que rápidamente comenzó a disolverse

 **-Gracias por guiarme hasta la brecha y veo que ya no necesitare esto-**

En ese momento el peliblanco se retiró la máscara dejando ver un rostro con ciertos rasgos andróginos dándole una inusual belleza pese a la pequeña cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo además de permitir ver mejor su cabellera la cual pese a estar un poco desarreglada estaba peinada hacia la izquierda y al final había un característico mechón esponjoso el cual a pesar de los años se mantenía igual, una vez retirada la máscara la guardo en interior de su gabardina a la vez que bajo su espada la cual inmediatamente transformo en rifle, al cual le cambio el cargador por uno que era el doble de largo además de que ahora tenía el símbolo del fuego y una vez colocado tanto el cortafuegos## como parte del cañón y en el barril se iluminaron unas runas en anaranjado entonces con una sonrisa malvada dijo con un excelente acento ingles

 **-Time up…-**

 **-…Let´s do it!-**

Apenas termino la frase levanto rápidamente el arma a la vez que las iris de sus ojos se volvieran anaranjadas para al instante cambiar el rifle a modo automático y abrir fuego con una velocidad y precisión increíbles pues para el peliblanco todo se movía en cámara lenta y apuntar entre cada disparo le era fácil ya que ahora se movía a hipervelocidad y cada bala de fuego que salía del arma abatía de manera certera a uno o más Beowolf que se encontraban en su trayecto y para cuando la munición del arma se agotó todos los Grimm que quedaban yacían en el suelo evaporándose y mientras sus iris volvían a la normalidad este se tambaleo un poco mientras jadeaba débilmente y ponía su mano libre en su frente para luego decir satisfecho

 **-Amenaza Grimm Neutralizada-**

Apenas termino la frase guardo el cargador vacío en su gabardina y coloco uno nuevo en el arma para luego hacer que el rifle vuelva a su forma de espada y en un movimiento muy al estilo samurái la envaino para luego dirigirse a la brecha, una vez frente a ella saco de su gabardina una especie de cilindro plateado del tamaño de un pequeño termo para café, el cual parecía ser una especie de granada pues tenía un mecanismo de seguro similar al de una, salvo que aparte del seguro mecánico también tenía un panel con un contador en un costado, entonces el espadachín retiro el seguro de la parte superior y al instante una tenue luz azulada la rodeo para luego en la pantalla del panel iluminarse en rojo un contador de 15 segundos el cual parpadeaba a la vez que en debajo del mismo apareció una leyenda que decía

 ** _=ACTIVATE NDE?(7)_**

 ** _Y/N=_**

El muchacho entonces miro con seriedad la brecha y dijo con severidad

 **-Terminemos con esto-**

E inmediatamente presiono en el panel alfanumérico de la "granada" la letra "Y" y al instante se activó el contador mientras una potente luz azul cubrió la "Granada" se dio media vuelta, camino un par de pasos y arrojo de espaldas la granada la cual justo cuando entro en la brecha llego el contador a cero, en ese momento del interior de la misma surgió una esfera de energía azul que la rodeo por completo para luego esta comprimirse desapareciendo junto con la grieta dimensional dejando aquel claro vacío como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, por su parte el peliblanco luego de cerciorarse de reojo que la brecha había desaparecido saco de su bolsillo del pantalón su **_Pergamino_** **(8)** y busco en sus contactos hasta que dio con el nombre de quien buscaba e inmediatamente le escribió un mensaje que decía:

 ** _=Misión cumplida pequeña genio, mañana nos reuniremos a la misma hora en el Eat Diner Coffee Shop pues la situación se vuelto más complicada y debemos reajustar tus cálculos_**

 ** _Te quiere Lincoln=_**

Apenas termino presiono el botón de enviar para luego suspirar cansadamente y decir

 **-Esto cada vez se vuelve más complicado ya es la cuarta en esta semana y ni siquiera es jueves, en definitiva faltare hoy a la escuela…-**

Entonces sonrió malévolamente y dijo

 **-agradezco que tengo ese permiso especial que "amablemente" me dio el director, je-je-**

Sin embargo su sonrisa le duro poco pues empezó a sentir como le pasaba factura su cuerpo por el sobreesfuerzo haciendo que le temblaran un poco las piernas al peliblanco quien volvió a suspirar cansado antes de mirar por última vez la pantalla y ver que en efecto el mensaje ha llegado por lo que guardo su herramienta y dijo con seriedad mientras caminaba de vuelta a su auto que tristemente estaba al otro lado del parque

 **-Espero que Lisa cumpla con su parte, no puedo andar haciendo esto todas las noches ya tengo suficiente en casa, llevar una doble vida sí que es desgastante-**

Dicho esto se trono el cuello, estiro los brazos, se espabilo un poco y volvió a colocarse la máscara, luego de caminar poco más de 10 minutos finalmente llego al estacionamiento y una vez en su auto activo el **_Modo Silencioso_** **(9)** y tomo rumbo a su hogar pues necesitaba un buen descanso luego de una pesada noche como **_HUNTSMAN (10)_**

 **CAPITULO 1 END**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***** son zapatos con casquillo metálico en la punta, usualmente utilizados en la construcción

 ****** El .338 Lapua Magnum es calibre usado en rifles de francotirador de clase militar ya que este tipo de munición es usualmente usada para atravesar blindaje ligero aunque se sabe que hay versiones de esta bala que pueden perforar blindaje de clase 4 (es decir tanques ligeros y algunos vehículos de clase anfibia con blindaje medio-pesado)

 **#** La posición de ataque Lincoln es igual a la de Saber de Fate Zero es decir con la espada debajo de la cadera con el filo hacia abajo para que al efectuar el ataque se hago un corte ascendente u diagonal dependiendo del enemigo

 **##** El cortafuego es la punta de un rifle, el cual ayuda a que el retroceso de un fusil o rifle se vaya hacia arriba pues cuenta con hendiduras que permiten que el fuego que sale del cañón se disperse uniformemente

 **(1)** Los "Muscle Cars" son automóviles antiguos de finales de los 60´s y finales de los 70´s que contaban con grandes y potentes máquinas y al menos en el mercado americano están al alcance de la gente promedio además de que son relativamente fáciles y baratos de modificar. El de Lincoln es igual al –Rivited- (un auto de Hotweels muy conocido por salir en la serie de ACCELRACERS) solo que el de Lincoln no tiene en las puertas de su auto el emblema de los METALMANIACS además de ser blanco con llamas negras

 **(2)** La máscara que lleva Lincoln está basada (si no es que hecha) en las que traen las criaturas del Grimm y normalmente las usa Withe Fang aunque no son de su uso exclusivo, por lo que algunos clanes las tienden a usar normalmente para cubrir la identidad o identificar a sus miembros, en el caso de Lincoln es para cubrir su verdadera identidad y no exponer a sus queridos al peligro ( su diseño es el de

 **(3)** La guarda compuesta de la espada de Lincoln está compuesta tanto por el guardamanos clásico (el común en de la espada de Credo), como por el que se extiende de la hoja es decir que parte de afilada cuchilla se extiende hasta la empuñadora de tal forma que protege la mano de su portador lo cual evita ser herido en la mano durante el combate (este guardamanos es virtualmente igual al que tiene la espada-guadaña de Qrow Branwen)

 **(4)** El Laido es un estilo de combate que adoptaban los samuráis si tenían un enfrentamiento casual en la calle y no en una guerra, este estilo consiste generalmente en atacar haciendo un corte justo cuando se desenvaina el arma, esto con el fin de acabar el combate en un solo movimiento (ya que los samuráis consideraban que un combate callejero no era algo honorable)

 **(5)** El rompe-espadas es una hendidura en forma de gancho que algunas espadas poseían y pese a su nombre técnicamente no rompían la hoja de una espada (salvo las que cuya hoja era delgada que generalmente eran las Rapier o estoque) se usaba más que nada para que el arma del oponentes se atorara en la misma y si el espadachín era habilidoso ser capaz de desarmar al oponente dejándolo indefenso

 **(6)** En la parte superior de la vaina de Lightning Soul hay un mecanismo de seguro que bloquea el arma para evitar que se desenvaine por accidente o que sea usada por alguien más, este seguro solo se puede desbloquear tanto con la huella dactilar como con la firma de ADN de su portador

 **(7)** El NDE significa por sus siglas en ingles Nano-Dimensional-Eater es equivalente a un micro agujero negro salvo que este implota desintegrando lo que absorbe luego de unos momentos

 **(8)** El pergamino de Lincoln es básicamente lo que en la tierra sería un celular solo que al ser de Remnant es tecnológicamente más avanzado pues entre su capacidades puede plegarse para abarcar menos espacio, sus capacidad de software esta 10 años más avanzada que la de la tierra (puede grabar en alta definición, alta capacidad de almacenamiento, jugar videojuegos en 4k sin lag [si eres un Gamer sabes de que hablo], comunicación a la larga distancia con cobertura en todo el continente) al igual que su Hardware capaz de resistir golpes, caídas además de ser resistente al agua, virtualmente hablando una supercomputadora de bolsillo

 **(9)** El modo silencioso del auto de Lincoln fue creado por lisa para acallar completamente que el ensordecedor sonido del motor del auto de Lincoln fuera escuchado en todo Royal Woods y de paso la dejara sorda, solo lo usa cuando tiene misiones nocturnas durante el día disfruta molestar a otros en especial a los vecinos con el potente motor de su auto

 **(10)Huntsman** también conocido como **Cazador** es el título que se les da a los graduados de las 4 grandes academias de Remnant los cuales tienen las habilidades para enfrentar al Grimm que asecha en el continente con relativa facilidad, dado su arduo y duro entrenamiento además de hacerlos diestros en las armas y perfeccionamiento del control de su Aura y de su Semblanza (más adelante daré, una descripción que son estas dos aunque si han visto RWBY ya sabrán de que hablo)

Lamento las largas descripciones que puse en el capítulo pero quería que se hicieran una idea de cómo se ve y viste Lincoln al igual que su arma, también me disculpo de antemano por las faltas de ortografía, palabras cambiadas o que las haya omitido por error, a veces incluso tras revisar varias veces es posible no ver los errores, también si a alguien le pareció aburrido o fuera de contexto no sean tan crueles en los comentarios apenas voy comenzando.

Tratarte de que el siguiente capítulo este más enfocado, sin más que decir por el momento

 **We Read Later**


	4. CHAPTER 2: THE ESCAPE (La Huida)

**Disclaimer:** THE LOUD HOUSE es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Chris Savino, y RWBY es propiedad ROSTHERTHEETH todos los derechos reservados

 **Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo el cual está un poco más enfocado, ahora si más que decir**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Capítulo 2: THE ESCAPE (La Huida)**

Ya eran cerca de las 3:30 am cuando el Muscle Car de Lincoln se detuvo frente a una casa de 2 plazas, en el 1216 de la Avenida Franklin cuyas luces estaban obviamente apagadas debido a lo "temprano" que era, aun así el peliblanco luego de apagar el motor y las luces para no llamar la atención, bajo la ventanilla de su puerta y miro por unos momentos, y con cierta nostalgia aquel lugar, que al menos para él hace ya hace 7 años que no había vivido ahí, entonces sin dejar de mirar la casa dijo en voz baja

 **-Este lugar no ha cambiado nada, está igual que cuando me fui-**

Entonces su expresión de nostalgia se combinó con una de molestia y burla para luego decir

 **-Es irónico, aun después de tantos años, aun no puedo superar lo que me hicieron-**

Entonces apretó con fuerza el volante y dijo

 **-En cuanto veo esta casa, me es difícil creer que me hayan hecho algo como eso, digo, sé que en gran parte fue mi culpa, pero que mi propia familia me exilie no solo de la casa si no del seno familiar por una estúpida superstición…-**

Rio con amargura para luego decir con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

 **-Es ibero símil en serio, ¿realmente valía tan poco para ellos?, aunque…-**

A su mente vino la imagen de él habiendo asesinado a toda su familia mientras reía a carcajadas como un demente, inmediatamente sacudió un poco su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquella imagen que aun después de tanto tiempo le ocasiona pesadillas ocasiónales, para lego decir

 **-…si hubiera seguido ahí probablemente me habría convertido en un sociópata como Hannibal Lecter-**

Suspiro cansadamente

 **-Fue para bien, ahora soy alguien diferente además gracias a eso…-**

El peliblanco saco del bolsillo derecho interior de su gabardina un reloj de bolsillo de cuerda, el cual abrió pero no para ver la hora si no para ver en la parte interna de la tapa una fotografía en donde el aparecía de una edad de 12 años siendo molestado por un hombre de unos 30 años, de una medianamente larga cabellera negra un tanto alborotada con un mechón gris, recogida en una cola de caballo, ojos ámbar, barba a medio afeitar y una sonrisa burlona mientras le hacía un candado (básicamente una lleve de lucha) al cuello mientras reía burlonamente, al ver la imagen sonrió y dijo con nostalgia

 **-…fue como comencé mi viaje…-**

 **Flashback**

Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana y todos en la casa Loud dormían o más bien casi todos pues en un armario de blancos que al principio fue una improvisada habitación y ahora convertida en una "celda" se encontraba un niño de 12 años de cabello blanco llamado Lincoln, el cual empacaba lo poco que le quedaba de sus pertenencias que tenía resguardadas en compartimientos ocultos que agradecía que nadie de esa "familia" los haya notado, e irse de esa prisión que alguna vez llamo hogar, pero mientras lo hacía algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos a la vez que en su demacrado rostro se mostraba una expresión de ira a la vez que decía mentalmente

 **-[¡Ya no lo soporto más!, ¡esto ha ido demasiado lejos!, sé que fue mi culpa pero…]-**

Entonces se detuvo y miro con tristeza hacia su puerta o más precisamente la pequeña puertilla de metal que había en la base de la suya y por la cual le daban alimento, apenas recordó eso desvió la mirada hacia la mochila deportiva (heredada de Lynn) en la que metía sus "tesoros" a la vez que volvía su expresión de enojo

 **-[… ¡hay un límite de lo que puedo soportar!, además…]-**

En ese instante vino a su mente aquel horrible sueño que tuvo hace apenas un par de días y que por el no solo no había sido capaz de dormir bien, sino que también fue la razón principal de que decidiera irse de esa casa en la primera oportunidad, pues pese a todo aun amaba a su "familia" y dijo en voz baja

 **-¡Si esto sigue así cometeré una locura!-**

En ese instante la imagen de aquel sueño que tuvo tomo vida en su mente, él estaba en medio de la sala de la casa frente al sofá, sosteniendo en su mano derecha una Glock 18 de cargador extendido con supresor vacía y en la izquierda un hacha tomahawk que al igual que su mano se hallaban totalmente ensangrentados, y frente al muchacho acomodados como si de maniquíes se tratasen estaban los cadáveres de su familia acomodados de una forma que parecían ver la televisión salvo que tenían expresión desencajadas, de terror algunas y una que otra con la mirada perdida debido a la forma en la que murieron, sin embargo las que se llevaron la peor parte eran los padres y las hermanas mayores con excepción de Leni quien solo tenía un disparo en la cabeza mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión de incredulidad, el Sr Lynn y Rita parecían coladores de la cadera y hasta el cuello debido a la lluvia de balas que habían recibido, eso sin contar con que a ambos les sacaron los ojos y estos los tenían metidos en la boca, sin embargo lo que los mato no fueron los disparos, ni la brutal extirpación de sus glóbulos oculares, fue el hecho de que a ambos les habían sacado el corazón de una manera casi animal debido al gran agujero que tenían en el pecho y la forma en la que abrieron sus costillas para sacarlos y luego colocarlos en la mano derecha de cada uno clavado con un cuchillo para evitar que " lo soltasen", por su parte Lori y Luna pese a estar relativamente mejor ambas habían recibido un contundente golpe en la cabeza pues la mayor tenía el cerebro expuesto y su ojo izquierdo colgándole, mientras que la castaña mostraba lo que fue una fuerte hemorragia de su lado izquierdo, ambas chicas mostraban múltiples apuñaladas en el pecho hechas con cuchillos de cocina, pues la rubia aun tenia encajado uno justo en la aorta, aunque esto no fue lo que la mato, lo que la mato fue el disparo que recibió a quemarropa en el ojo derecho, por su parte la castaña murió por que tenía 2 cuchillos encajados en las cuencas de sus ojos, luan y Lynn fueron las que se llevaron la peor parte ya que sus rostros habían sido destrozados a golpes hechos con ira al punto de ser casi una plasta de sangre, carne y huesos molidos irreconocibles, de no ser por las ropas características de cada una y porque la mandíbula de luan le colgaba conservando parte de sus brackets, las menores eran las que estaban en mejor estado pero no evitaba que sus muertes hayan sido brutales pues Lucy aparte de los 3 disparos que había recibido en el pecho tenia clavado algo parecido a una daga por debajo de la mandíbula y salía por la parte superior de su cabeza, lola tenía su antebrazo derecho casi cercenado y el agujero de una bala en el cuello justo en la garganta dando a entender que murió ahogada en su propia sangre, lana no mostraba heridas pero si 2 marcas, una de mordedura en el brazo izquierdo hecha por una coralillo cuyo veneno derritió la piel y parte del musculo y la segunda en el cuello cerca de la yugular que mostraba una severa hinchazón hecha por el piquete de un alacrán del Sahara, el veneno combinado de ambos la mato en segundos, lisa por su parte parecía un alfiletero humano dado que en todo su cuerpo había flechas de ballesta de mano clavadas, pero ninguna en puntos vitales, lo que la mato fue el disparo que tenía en la sien derecha y por ultimo Lily la cual no tenía heridas salvo una marca negra en su cuello producto de que su cuello fue quebrado. Lincoln por su parte admiraba su obra mientras tenía una sonrisa enferma una expresión de locura para lego comenzar a reír a carcajadas como un desquiciado, complacido por completo de lo que había hecho y eso era lo que más le aterraba al peliblanco, no sentía ni el más mínimo remordimiento es más lo había disfrutado; fue entonces que se abrazó mientras temblaba asustado por aquella terrible imagen de él asesinado a toda la familia pero más importante por lo satisfecho que estuvo tras hacerlo, luego de unos momento logro calmarse y hablo mentalmente

 **-[Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el sueño deje de serlo…]-**

Miro su reflejo en una foto que estaba a punto de guardar

 **-[…y con este trato inhumano que recibo solo alimentara este sentimiento de odio y venganza hasta que finalmente explote y…]-**

Sonrió malévolamente

 **-[…lo "haga"]-**

Fue entonces que noto en su reflejo su sonrisa enferma y sin dudarlo se abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas sin impórtale si alguien lo escuchase y despertase, cosa que afortunadamente no paso, ya una vez espabilado de "aquello" Se apretó el pecho a la vez que miro la foto en la cual el aparecía junto con su familia en la celebración de navidad sonriendo felices y con tristeza en su voz dijo en susurro

 **-Desearía que ese asunto de la mala suerte jamás hubiera pasado-**

De los ojos del chico surgieron nuevas lagrimas las cuales casi de inmediato se secó, pues no había nada que hacer lo hecho, hecho esta y no va a cambiar solo por desearlo, ahora tenía que aceptarlo y seguir adelante aunque eso signifique irse de su "hogar" para proteger a su "familia" entonces el chico guardo la foto y cerro la mochila e hizo un repaso en susurro de lo que había guardado y de lo que le faltaba

 **-Veamos 2 cambios de ropa, un par extra de zapatos, mis comics favoritos de Ace Savy, equipo de supervivencia de emergencia (linterna, encendedor, brújula, navaja) provisiones de emergencia (dulces, galletas, frituras, soda y agua), una foto familiar…-**

Al mencionarla puso una expresión de tristeza pero prosiguió

 **-…Kit de primeros auxilios, Binoculares, equipo de visión nocturna, dinero de emergencia (que eran poco más de 200 dólares)…-**

En ese instante recordó a Bum-Bum pero sabía que fue de lo primero que se deshicieron de sus cosas haciéndolo sentir triste pero duro poco ya que tenía que enfocarse

 **-…parece que esta todo, solo me falta…-**

Miro hacia donde solía estar su cama y concluyo con severidad

 **-…"Eso"-**

Entonces se dirigió hacia los tablones en donde solía estar la pata de su cama y luego de un par de cuidadosos movimiento logro retirar una de las tablas, para luego introducir casi por completo su brazo y tras unos momentos de tantear, finalmente localizo lo que buscaba que era una especie de enrollado el cual saco con mucho cuidado a la vez que susurro con ironía

 **-Quien diría que algún día usaría esto-**

Suspiro cansadamente

 **-Lo siento Rusty pero ya no te las poder devolver como si nunca se hubieran usado-**

El peliblanco desenrollo el estuche y del mismo saco 4 objetos, los cuales al mirarlos Lincoln no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió ante los objetos que tenía enfrente suya, pues hasta él sabía que no eran juguetes y que su uso inapropiado podían hacer que saliera lastimado o muerto, se trataban de una bayoneta alemana de la segunda guerra mundial de casi 45 cm de largo total con su funda, en una funda de tobillo estaba un revolver Taurus modelo 941 cal 22 mágnum de cañón corto con un silenciador para el mismo, una caja de balas nueva con 50 cartuchos de cal. 22 Mag. y por ultimo un cuchillo balístico accionado por CO2, al verlos todos el peliblanco un tanto temeroso dijo

 **-Sera mejor que sea cuidadoso-**

Entonces con cierto nerviosismo comenzó a manipular las armas siendo primero la bayoneta, la cual desenvaino con cuidado ya que esta contaba con afilador en la funda por lo que al momento de desenvainarla se escuchaba un fuerte sonido metálico a la vez que la cuchilla "se afilaba sola", una vez fuera, noto que tenía a parte del bien afilado filo liso, del lado opuesto contaba con un filo de cierra, lo cual le hizo recordar a ese reportaje de History Channel en donde a los soldados Nazis que eran capturados si se les encontraba esta bayoneta eran mandados ejecutar al momento debido a que los que poseían esta bayoneta generalmente torturaban a los capturados cortándoles miembros con el lado serrado de la bayoneta también noto que esta se encontraba engrasada, la miro por unos momentos ates de envainarla y decir en voz baja

 **-La meteré en doble fondo de la mochila es muy larga para que la lleve en la cintura-**

Tras acomodarla en la mochila tomo el cuchillo balístico y tras tomar y leer las instrucciones adjuntas detenidamente por unos minutos dijo

 **-Mientras no le quite el seguro el cuchillo…-**

Miro el seguro (que parecía la espoleta de una granada)

 **-…no se disparara, así que no hay problema, lo llevare en mi bolsillo no es muy grande y es fácil de ocultar solo espero no tener que usarlo-**

Dicho esto guardo el cuchillo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón para posteriormente tomar otro instructivo adjunto y tras leerlo varias veces miro por unos momentos el revólver para luego tragar saliva, y tras respirar hondo decir cierto nerviosismo

 **-Bien ahora lo difícil-**

Con cuidado el peliblanco saco el arma de su funda y usando en manual como guía manipulo la misma localizando el mecanismo para abrir el tambor y tras comprobar que este estuviese vacío lo devolvió a su posición original para luego localizar los mecanismos del seguro doble cual una vez confirmado prosiguió a instalarle el silenciador al arma lo cual le hizo decir mentalmente

 **-[¿¡Para que rayos querrían que esta cosa tuviera un silenciador!?]-**

En ese instante a su mente le vino la imagen del AGENTE 47 y de otros sicarios que usaban armas con silenciador para abatir de forma silenciosa y rápida a sus objetivos incluso imagino a Rusty ser uno de ellos, lo cual lo hizo tragar saliva y decir

 **-Sera mejor no pensar en eso-**

Apenas termino de decirlo también había terminado de montar el silenciador en el arma y tras comprobar que no estaba mal colocada, sostuvo el arma con ambas manos notando que era más pesada de lo que había pensado aunque era obvio pues un juguete no se compara con algo real, luego de probar varias veces y conseguir tener una posición más cómoda para sostenerla, procedió a quitarle el silenciador y decir de forma seria mientras se acercaba la caja de balas

 **-Ahora a cargarla-**

Entonces abrió la caja y con cuidado saco de esta 8 balas las cuales diligentemente fue colocando en el tambor del arma hasta colocar las 8 y una vez puestas devolvió el tambor a su sitio original para seguidamente colocarle el seguro, para de nuevo ponerla en el suelo y decir

 **-Sera mala idea llevarla en la mochila y aun peor en los bolsillos…-**

Miro la funda de la misma

 **-…no tengo de otra tendré que llevarla en el tobillo-**

Tras decir esto tomo la funda del arma y se la acomodo en su tobillo derecho ajustándola bien posteriormente le quito el silenciador arma y junto con la misma la guardo en la funda, tras comprobar que estaba bien puesta la cubrió con su pantalón y dijo

 **-Bien, ya quedo-**

Reviso su reloj de muñeca de Ace Savy con luz (que previamente había sacado de uno de sus compartimientos secretos) y vio que ya faltaban 5 minutos para las 3 am, había estado una hora preparándose entonces dijo

 **-Solo acomodo esto…-**

Miro la puerta y con tristeza dijo

 **-…y me voy-**

Apenas termino la frase acomodo el "estuche" vacío dentro del hueco y lo tapo con la tabla, y tras revisar que había quedado bien acomodado dijo

 **-Es hora de irme-**

Entonces fue hacia donde estaba su armario y tras tantear por unos momentos la pared localizo la hendidura que buscaba para luego empujar una tabla casi de su mismo tamaño que daba a un ducto secundario que solo él conocía, dado que este estaba aislado del resto de la casa, entonces lo miro por unos momentos, luego volteo a ver su habitación con duda pero recordó de nuevo aquella imagen de su familia asesinada por él y con cierto dolor en su corazón pero resuelto dijo

 **-Es lo mejor-**

Dicho eso coloco la mochila en el ducto dejando que deslice hasta el entrepiso de la casa para luego el disponerse a hacerlo también, pero antes de deslizarse inhalo profundamente y reafirmo el por qué lo hacia

 **-Si me quedo aquí y sigo sufriendo de estos abusos…-**

Recordó la aquella sonrisa demencial y satisfactoria que tenía luego de matarlos

 **-…acabare haciendo algo irreparable, es por el bien de todos-**

Unas lágrimas escurrieron de sus mejillas antes deslizarse y quedar en el entrepiso de la casa, y tras localizar su mochila se la coloco en la espalda para luego con cuidado salir de la casa deslizándose por el jardín silenciosamente y así seguir por toda la zona residencial para luego llegar hasta la zona comercial la cual atravesaría para poder llegar a la estación de autobuses y de ahí irse a otra ciudad

Luego de casi media hora de "caminata" Lincoln llego a la desolada zona comercial moviéndose con precaución por las desoladas calles, manteniéndose muy atento por si alguna persona o vehículo pasasen para rápidamente localizar un lugar para ocultarse y así evitar ser visto, cosa que se vio obligado a aplicar cuando en una esquina una patrulla dio vuelta en su dirección haciendo que rápidamente el peliblanco se ocultase en un callejón, cubriéndose tras un contenedor de basura, pero para su desgracia la patrulla se detuvo justo en la entrada del callejón para luego escucharse como alguien bajaba del vehículo a la vez que la luz de una linterna alumbraba el lugar seguida de la voz severa de un hombre declaro

 **-¡Policía! ¡¿Quién está ahí?!-**

El peliblanco sudando de los nervios se tapó la boca con ambas manos y aguanto la respiración para evitar hacer cualquier ruido que lo delatase a la vez que se puso de cuclillas, fue entonces que escucho como los pasos de aquel oficial se acercaban a donde él estaba a la vez que escucho con suma claridad como botaba el broche de la funda de su arma haciendo que su corazón latiera a mil, pero entonces como caído del cielo justo a un lado de él paso un gato el cual salió al encuentro del policía, el cual soltó un suspiro de alivio para luego decir con una voz más calmada

 **-Solo era un maldito gato, bueno me voy-**

Dicho esto apago su linterna, se dio media vuelta volviendo a su patrulla para luego subirse en esta, arrancarla e irse, entonces Lincoln soltó una fuerte bocanada de aire para luego decir un poco asustado en voz baja mientras tenía una mano en su pecho y recuperaba el aliento

 **-Un poco más y me ahogo…-**

Entonces vio como el gato se relamía la pata para luego mirarlo

 **-… pero te lo agradezco amigo felino, me salvaste-**

Ante esto el gato le maulló, para luego irse hacia donde estuvo la patrulla para luego dar vuelta en la esquina perdiéndose en la calle, por su parte el peliblanco espero unos momentos más escuchando atentamente antes de ponerse de pie y decir

 **-Eso estuvo cerca-**

Entonces con voz molesta pero baja dijo mientras caminaba hacia el interior del callejón

 **-¡Rayos!, caminar por las calles es muy arriesgado… -**

Miro de reojo hacia atrás pues por un momento se sintió observado pero tras comprobar que no había ni escucha a nadie siguió su monologo

 **-…no me sorprendería que haya más patrullas haciendo rondines, será mejor que tome otra ruta a la estación de autobuses, pero ¿por dónde?-**

Fue entonces que se percató que había llegado al otro extremo del callejón y frente a él estaba el parque Ketchman lo cual le hizo esbozar una sonrisa para luego decir

 **-¡Perfecto! si me voy por el parque no solo me hare menos tiempo para llegar a la estación de autobuses, si no que también tiene poca vigilancia y es cada hora…-**

Miro su reloj de muñeca notando que ya eran las 3:36 am

 **-…no me hago más de 22 minutos en atravesarlo para llegar a la estación, será pan comido-**

Dicho esto el peliblanco se acomodó un poco la mochila y se dirigió al parque, una vez en el enrejado del mismo busco un agujero, el cual no tardó en encontrar, aunque al pasar noto unos cigarrillos tirados en el suelo a medio apagar, un par de jeringas usadas y marcas de pisadas lo cual lo hizo fruncir el ceño y decir en voz baja

 **-¡Rayos! Adictos…-**

Palpo un poco el suelo en donde estaban las pisadas

 **-…son recientes, tendré que andarme con cuidado…-**

Atravesó el "acceso" y una vez dentro miro hacia a su alrededor confirmando que estaba solo, se agacho hasta su tobillo quitándole el seguro a la pistola mientras concluyo con severidad

 **-…y estar preparado-**

Se puso de pie y dijo mentalmente un poco nervioso

 **-[Espero no tener que usarla]-**

Tras pensar eso se adentró en el parque usando los senderos secundarios, camino durante unos 10 minutos cuando de repente escucho unos sonidos extraños, como si un animal estuviese comiendo algo, eso lo asusto bastante y pensó en tomar otra ruta pero decidió no hacerlo pues tardaría más tiempo, además de que tenía curiosidad por averiguar que era ese ruido, además de que recordó que traía un arma de fuego en el tobillo lo cual lo hizo sentir seguro (pese a tener cero experiencia con una), así que decidió acercarse con cautela, fue entonces que noto una especie de cobertizo y que los sonidos venían de uno de sus costados, trago saliva y dijo mentalmente

 **-[Sera mejor que tome precauciones]-**

Al principio se vio tentado a sacar la pistola pero casi de inmediato descarto la idea pues recordó que literalmente no sabía cómo usarla correctamente haciendo que se diera un "facepalm" mental, además de que el sonido del disparo podría alertar a algún guardia que pudiese estar cerca, así que opto por el cuchillo balístico, lo saco de su bolsillo y pensó

 **-Que traiga una pistola no significa que sea un personaje de película de acción]-**

Con cuchillo en mano se colocó en una las paredes del cobertizo simultáneamente que se recrimino mentalmente

 **-[Esto es una pésima idea…]-**

Se acercó lentamente, sosteniendo el cuchillo con ambas manos aunque con la derecha tenía el dedo en el botón de "disparo" mientras que con la izquierda sostenía el seguro

 **-[…al menos con esto, será menos peligroso]-**

Entonces trago saliva y con sumo cuidado se asomó por el borde, pero lo que vio hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran a la vez que puso una expresión de horror puro mientras palidecía y empezará a temblar aterrado, pues justo frente a él estaban despedazados los cuerpos de por lo menos 3 adictos o al menos esas eran el número de cabezas que vio, ya que estaban los cuerpos despedazados, con sangre y viseras regadas por todos lados, parecía ser una escena sacada de una película gore de bajo presupuesto, pero lo único que lo hacía todo real era el nauseabundo olor que emitían restos además de las expresiones de terror puro que tenían los rostros de los pobres desgraciados, pero en el centro de todo ese mar de sangre y viseras había algo devorando el tercer cuerpo que estaba recargado contra la pared del cobertizo, estaba una especie de hombre lobo de casi 2 metros de alto, el cual tenía protuberancias de hueso saliéndole de su espalda al igual que de su antebrazos, codos y hombros salvo que estos al igual que sus largas garras estaban afilados, pero sin duda lo que más le resaltaba era la máscara blanca con líneas rojas que cubría la parte superior de su rostro y que resaltaba los penetrantes ojos anaranjados del "animal", este monstruo usando sus garras y hocico, desgarraba devorando el interior del pobre desgraciado muerto, el peliblanco a pesar de estar aterrado de alguna forma logro controlarse evitando gritar y salir huyendo a toda velocidad del lugar siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia, pero sabía que de hacer eso esa "cosa" lo detectaría al instante y acabaría igual o peor que eso pobres infelices, por lo que lentamente comenzó a retroceder evitando generar cualquier tipo de ruido y continuo así hasta perdió de vista aquel cobertizo y apenas lo hizo salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás y esperando que esa criatura no lo halla notado

Mientras tanto el monstruo luego de que Lincoln saliera huyendo una corriente de viento proveniente de donde había huido el peliblanco hizo que se detuviera y tras retiras su hocico ensangrentado comenzó al olfatear el aire, percatándose de la existencia del chico lo cual hizo al hombre lobo gruñir a la vez que sus ojos se afilaban

Lincoln había corrido con todas su fuerzas hasta llegar a las cercanías del pequeño lago que se encontraba del lao este del parque en donde jadeante se ocultó detrás de un árbol para luego abrazar su rodillas tratando de procesar todo lo que vio mientras aun alterado exclamo mentalmente

 **-[¡¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO?!]-**

 **-[¡¿Desde cuándo lo hombre lobo son reales?!]-**

 **-[¡¿Si quiera eso es un hombre lobo?!]-**

 **-[¡¿Debería de ir a la policía?!]-**

Estas y muchas más preguntas bombardeaban su perturbada mente, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante (al menos para él) y se recrimino mentalmente

 **-[¡¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?!]-**

 **-[¡Esto no es mi problema!...]-**

 **-[¡Tampoco es algo que puedo arreglar!]-**

 **-[…además…]-**

 **-[… ¡estoy huyendo de casa!...]-**

 **-[…y esto, ¡no tiene nada que ver conmigo!]-**

 **Logro calmarse un poco y prosiguió**

 **-[Sera mejor que me vaya a la estación cuanto antes…]-**

 **-[…pues ya son…]-**

Levanto su brazo derecho y vio su reloj

 **-[… las 3:58 de la mañana]-**

Al notar la hora maldijo en voz baja

 **-¡Rayos! el sol saldrá en un par de horas…-**

 **-…debo irme de aquí rápido antes de qu…¡!-**

De pronto el sonido de gruñidos hizo que se tapara la boca con su mano libre a la vez que su ojos se abrieron completamente mientras un frio escalofrío recorría su columna, a pesar del miedo se asomó un poco para comprobar que lo que más temía no estuviese ocurriendo, pero apenas lo vio sus pupilas se dilataron y se devolvió rápidamente a su posición original mientras el terror se apoderaba de él, a la vez que lagrimas escurrían por su mejillas y decir mentalmente aterrado

 **-[¡Ahora son tres! ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!]-**

Entonces comenzó a sollozar en silencio

 **-[¡Chicas!...]–**

Recordó a sus hermanas

 **-[…¡Papá, mamá!...]-**

Recordó a sus padres

 **-[¡Ayúdenme!]-**

Pero entonces también recordó que siempre estuvo solo cuando más necesitaba la ayuda de otros y en más de una ocasión se vio obligado a ayudar a su familia por ser "el hombre del plan" en ese instante todos los abusos que había sufrido a lo largo de su corta vida le llegaron de pronto a su cabeza, las extorsiones de Lori, los caprichos de Leni y las gemelas, como ayudante forzado para transportar los equipos de Luna, pasando por la bromas pesadas de Luan, los abusos físicos de Lynn, los sustos de muerte de Lucy y los experimentos de Lisa, pero lo que culmino con todo fue el problema de la mala suerte que lo termino exiliando de la familia, todo por Lynn y el apoyo incondicional del resto de la familia a ella, al recordar esto aquella ira que estaba controlando de nuevo surgió haciéndole mostrar una mirada llena de odio y pensar con severidad

 **-[¡Ellos no me salvaran!, lo único que han hecho es fastidiarme la vida, ¡no necesito que me rescaten! ¡Yo saldré de esto solo! como siempre lo he hecho...]-**

Afilo su mirada y con su mano libre saco de su tobillera el revólver y el silenciador, a la vez que apresuradamente guardaba el cuchillo en su bolsillo, entonces ágilmente le coloco el silenciador al arma al mismo tiempo que concluyo

 **-[…sin importar como saldré de esta y ¡sobreviviré!]-**

Entonces como si tratase de un pistolero se asomó lentamente para ver en donde estaban esos monstruos, para sus sorpresa se estaban alejando lo cual lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco a la vez que pensó en aprovechar la situación y mentalmente dijo

 **-[Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar de aquí]-**

Miro hacia varios lados buscando orientarse, cuando se percató de una vereda que inmediatamente reconoció

 **-[¡Perfecto! si sigo este camino llegare a la arboleda de la entrada Este, justo enfrente de la terminal de autobuses ¡Que suerte!]-**

Entonces con mucho sigilo el chico comenzó a caminar por la vereda, pero casi medio camino una fuerte ráfaga de viento soplo en su dirección arrastrando su olor y este al llegar a los monstruos quienes de inmediato al detectarlo los hizo voltear hacia donde estaba Lincoln quien frustrado al ser descubierto exclamo

 **-¡Rayos! ¡Me detectaron por mi aroma!-**

Y sin perder tiempo emprendió la huida haciendo acopio de todas su fuerzas con la esperanza de poder llegar a la arboleda y poder perderlos en la misma, pero al ver de reojo quedó impactado, pues aquellos monstruos rápidamente le daban alcance, solo les tomaría unos segundos alcanzarlo y era evidente para el peliblanco que sería imposible llegar a la arboleda, así que al verse perdido tomo su resolución, si iba a caer ,lo haría peleando y no huyendo, entonces se detuvo de golpe a la vez que se dio media vuelta, arrojo la mochila y con ambas manos levanto el arma a la vez que dijo con ira

 **-¡VENGAN POR MÍ!-**

Entonces amartilló el revólver, apunto a la cara del que estaba más cerca y disparó, pese a no ser tan potente el disparo, la fuerza de la detonación (pese a que es amortiguada en 50% por el silenciador) sumada a la mala postura de tirador de Lincoln hizo que el arma se fuera hacia arriba a la vez que casi lo hace caer de espaldas, pero increíblemente la bala impacto directamente en el ojo derecho del monstruo, el cual perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo dando un par de tumbos antes de revolcarse del dolor, por su parte el peliblanco quedo sorprendido al descubrir que tenía talento como tirador cosa que lo hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo la cual se borró casi de inmediato, ya que tuvo que arrojase hacia su costado izquierdo para evitar el zarpazo de otro y aunque lo consiguió por muy poco, desafortunadamente no pudo evitar el empujón que le dio el cuerpo del monstruo, el cual lo hizo sentir como si una pared como si lo hubiera golpeado una pared de ladrillos, sacándole el aire de sus pulmones a la vez que lo arrojo unos 4 metros de donde estaba dando un par de tumbos en el suelo antes de quedar con la cara al suelo, quiso moverse pero sentía un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo como si Polly y sus amigas del equipo de patinaje lo hubieran golpeado cientos de veces, jadeaba mientras saliva le salía de la boca y su cuerpo se convulsionaba levemente a la vez que exclamo mentalmente

 **-[¡Duele!]-**

Trataba de recuperar el aliento

 **-[¡Me duele mucho!]-**

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos a la vez que jadeando hablo casi en un tono inaudible debido al dolor

 **-¡De…. …Que…**

 **…rayos… …esta…**

 **…Hecho!-**

A pesar del terrible sufrimiento físico que sentía, el peliblanco no solo volvió a hacer acopio de toda su fuerza si no de también de toda su voluntad e instinto de supervivencia, pues sabía que esas cosas no esperarían a que se recuperase, por lo que aguantando el agudo dolor se reincorporo como pudo y aunque increíblemente aun sostenía el arma en su mano le era claro que estaba acabado, no solo porque su cuerpo era incapaz de sostenerse correctamente o de que sus brazos pudieran levantar el arma, si no por el hecho de que la piel de esos monstruos era tan dura como el acero y era evidente que los disparos no les harían daño a menos que las balas les den en sus ojos, fue entonces que mentalmente dijo con ironía

 **-[A menos que se me acerquen lo suficiente…]-**

Recordó la escena de una serie que vio en la que un explorador es atacado por un velocirraptor pero al intentar morderlo el explorador mete el cañón de su escopeta en la boca del animal y abre fuego matándolo al instante

 **-[…para meter el arma en su boca y disparar]-**

Apenas termino esa frase no pudo evitar reírse por lo idiota que sonaba, entonces levanto la vista y pudo ver como esos monstruos estaban rodeándolo, ante esto esbozo una leve sonrisa y dijo con cierta satisfacción

 **-Hice lo que pude…-**

Suspiro derrotado el peliblanco

 **-…al menos moriré con el gusto de haberlo intentado-**

Esbozo una sonrisa burlona justo antes de que al que le había cegado el ojo se le abalanzara, el peliblanco no intento cubrirse o correr, simplemente afilo su mirada y miro fijamente al monstruo que iba hacia él esperando por su final, a la vez que su último pensamiento fue

 **-[Moriré viendo al diablo a los ojos]-**

el monstruo ya estaba a un metro del peliblanco cuando de repente literalmente del cielo cayo un hombre de blanco con una O-Katana (cuya hoja tecnificada liberaba un fulgor ámbar del borde afilado) sostenida con ambas manos y con la punta hacia abajo, la cual atravesó la cabeza del monstruo hasta salir por la garganta del mismo, antes de que por la gravedad y la velocidad de la caída hiciera que el cuerpo cayera en seco al suelo generando un cráter en el mismo generando una onda expansiva que lanzo de espaldas a Lincoln otro par de metros y de paso asesinando a la bestia, la cual un momento después comenzó a evaporarse mientras que el hombre tras sacar el arma del suelo con alivio expreso

 **-Eso estuvo cerca…-**

Suspiro aliviado

 **-…un poco más tarde y no llego-**

El hombre se irguió para luego caminar hacia donde estaba el peliblanco

 **-No podría soportar en mi conciencia la muerte de un niño-**

Entonces el hombre una vez que quedo frente a Lincoln le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, por su parte el peliblanco quedo impactado por la increíble facilidad con la que ese hombre había asesinado a ese monstruo, pero lo que más le impactaba era la forma en la que iba vestido, ya que parecía un personaje sacado de algún anime **_Shonen_** **(1),** pues su conjunto constaba de botines negros tipo militar, pantalones tipo vestir, camisa, guantes y una larga gabardina tipo casaca blancos, la gabardina tenía un cuello sin doblez el cual junto con las hombreras y mangas tenían adornos durados y bajo esta había una faja roja la cual sostenía de su lado derecho las vainas de un daisho samurái (de 2 O-Katanas o katanas largas), su cara era de tez clara, tenia rasgos levemente andróginos y mostraba un semblante severo, tenía una sombra de barba, sus ojos eran ámbar y su cabellera era negra, medianamente larga y algo alborotada con un mechón gris del lado izquierdo y recogida en una cola de caballo, debido al porte e imponencia que tenía el peliblanco estaba un poco atontado por lo que tardó en reaccionar en tomar su mano a la vez que avergonzado dijo

 **-Gracias-**

El hombre tras ayudar a reincorporarse al chico tuvo una extraña sensación que lo hizo retroceder un par de metros al instante que sus ojos brillaron por unos momentos en ámbar, ya que le hizo tener una visión en la cual ese chico se enfrentaba a una poderosa entidad de oscuridad a la vez que del aura del peliblanco surgía una poderosa proyección de un guerrero legendario que milenios a tras había enfrentado a una fuerza oscura semejante, esto lo dejo perplejo al punto de no haber notado que otro Grimm iba directo hacia el peliblanco, el cual extrañado le pregunto

 **-¿Se encuentra bien?**

Pero el pelinegro alterado le grito

 **-¡CUIDADO!-**

Lincoln apenas pudo por el rabillo del ojo como un segundo monstruo estaba a un par de metros en el aire y con su garra lista para soltarle un zarpazo, pero antes de que eso ocurriera fue tacleado con fuerza cayendo al suelo quedando un tanto aturdido hasta que la voz del hombre lo hizo abrir sus ojos

 **-¡Mierda! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!-**

Dijo el hombre a la vez que se reincorporaba rápidamente colocándose frente al peliblanco, y con su O-katana sostenida firmemente en su mano izquierda se ponía en posición defensiva mientras miraba al Grimm que había intentado matar al chico el cual aún aturdido intentaba reincorporarse mientras decía confundido

 **-¿Que paso?-**

Pero entonces Lincoln sintió un fuerte ardor en su nariz que le hizo estornudar y toser varias veces a la vez que se sacudía una especie de polvo anaranjado que tenía en la cara y parte de la camisa, cosa que molesto le hizo decir

 **-¡¿Que rayos es esto?!-**

Ya se había quitado casi todo cuando a los pocos segundo se sintió extraño como si su cuerpo se calentara rápidamente, entonces se miró las manos y noto que alrededor de ellas había un extraño fulgor que las rodeaba, pero este no solo estaba limitado a sus manos si no que todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en ese fulgor, además de que sin que lo supiera sus iris se habían vuelto anaranjadas

El hombre por su parte al escuchar la queja del chico lo miro de reojo, pero al notar que brillaba desvió por completo la mirada quedando estupefacto ante lo que veía y no tardo ni un segundo en notar que uno de sus frascos de **_Dust(2)_** refinado que traía dentro de su gabardina se había quebrado producto de la caída cuando salvo al chico, pero lo que le sorprendía era que el Dust no solo había reaccionado al chico, si no que de alguna forma el poder del mismo estaba manifestándose debido a la poderosa aura que el peliblanco poseía, cosa que no entendía pues es casi imposible que en un mundo fuera de Remnat alguien pudiera activar su **_Aura(3)_** y más poder activar el Dust con la misma sin ningún entrenamiento previo, sin embargo antes de poder siquiera averiguar el por qué el peliblanco le grito aterrado

 **-¡CUIDADO!-**

Al voltear se encontró casi cara cara con el Grimm que anteriormente les había atacado y aunque fue capaz de evitar que este le arrancase la garganta interponiendo su brazo, no pudo evitar caer con el monstruo encima de él y de paso haber perdido su espada en el proceso, haciéndolo exclamar molesto

 **-¡Mierda!-**

El hombre forcejeaba con el Grimm evitando ser asesinado por el mismo, entonces miro al chico que tenía una expresión de preocupación y le grito

 **-¡Ocúltate yo me encargo de este maldito!-**

Lincoln iba a decir algo pero el pelinegro le volvió a gritar molesto

 **-¡Maldita sea! ¡Lárgate a un lugar seguro!-**

Apenas y podía evitar que los colmillos del Grimm no le arrancasen el rostro mientras que Lincoln muy asustado emprendió la huida lo cual hizo al hombre sonreír y decir un poco más calmado

 **-Así está mejor…**

 **..Ahora…-**

Evito otro mordisco que iba a su cara

 **-Me encargare de ti-**

El pelinegro entre forcejeos logro ver que su espada estaba a un metro de él, por lo que intento quitarse rápidamente de encima al Grimm pero entonces noto como un segundo Grimm se abalanzaba directo hacia el haciéndolo decir molesto

 **-Lo que me faltaba-**

Sabía que estaba jodido, aun si pudiera quitarse al que tenía encima, no le daría tiempo suficiente para tomar su arma y matar al segundo Grimm por lo que puso su mano libre en una granada de Dust que traía en su cintura sonriendo dijo

 **-Si me voy…-**

Coloco su dedo índice en la espoleta de la granada

 **-…no me iré solo-**

Entonces espero a que el segundo estuviese en el rango de la explosión para tirar la espoleta de la granada, pero justo antes de detonarla el segundo Grimm recibió de lleno un impacto que le arranco la mitad de la cara matándolo al instante a la vez que lo arrojó como si tratase de un muñeco, pero no termino ahí pues un momento después el Grimm que estaba sobre el pelinegro recibió tres disparos igual de poderosos en el costado dejando grandes boquetes matándolo, a lo cual el pelinegro aprovecho para quitárselo y reincorporase rápidamente, solo para ver incrédulo quien le había salvado la vida

Lincoln se hallaba de pie con una mirada afilada y en una mejor posición de tirador mientras sostenía con ambas manos el revolver con el supresor puesto, al cual le brillaba la punta del cañón sumado a que varios signos tribales que se extendían desde la punta del supresor y alrededor de toda el arma brillaban en anaranjado, eso sin contar las puntas de las balas también lo hacían, además de las iris y Aura que rodeaba al peliblanco la cual comenzó a emitir una especie de cortocircuito, para posteriormente desvanecerse, pero no fue lo único ya el peliblanco se desplomo de rodillas soltando el arma, para luego empezar a jadear mientras el anaranjado de sus iris se desvanecía al igual que el de la pistola

el pelinegro tras recoger su arma fue directo al chico evitando que se desplomara totalmente, pues sucumbió al cansancio quedando inconsciente, por su parte el pelinegro estaba sorprendido era la primera vez que veía 4 cosas que solo se ven una vez en la vida al mismo tiempo, una era el "Aura cambiante" la segunda el poder transferir el poder del Dust usando su aura a un arma común, tercera que un niño de otro mundo sin ninguna clase de experiencia o entrenamiento halla aniquilado a 2 beowolf Grimm con tanta facilidad y cuarta el haber tenido una visión del futuro del chico si hacia lo que estaba pensando, cosa que le hizo esbozar una gran sonrisa mientras miraba el rostro durmiente del chico a la vez que dijo contento

 **-Parece que finalmente halle a ese aprendiz especial que estaba buscando Alyssa-**

 _Continuara…_

 **CHAPTER 2 END**

 **(1) el Shonen es un género de anime y manga enfocado hacia los adolescentes el cual se caracteriza por tener protagonistas masculinos y fuertes dosis de acción**

 **(2) El Dust se conoce como un propulsor de energía, y actúa una fuente de alimentación para armas y maquinaria, sin embargo, el dust puede todavía ser utilizado sin la ayuda de las armas o máquinas ya que originalmente es activado por el aura de un guerrero**

 **(3) El Aura es la manifestación del alma de una persona y se puede utilizar para accesar a una amplia gama de habilidades. La capacidad específica y su fuerza está determina por su usuario, así como su nivel de habilidad que él o ella posee.**

Ahora saben que el tiempo entre Remnat y la Tierra no fluye de la misma forma, tambien notaran que este capítulo era demasiado largo por lo que lo tuve que dividir pero no se preocupen tratare de subir la segunda parte lo antes posible

Como pudieron ver Lincoln se fue por miedo a lastimar a su familia por todo lo que le han hecho y no por que los odiara (de hecho si lo hace pero teme que todo ese odio se acumule y haga algo irreparable, aunque a mí ver se lo merecen) también acaban de conocer a quien fue su maestro y la razón del por qué decidió volverlo su pupilo pues este chico de 12 años es más especial de lo que se veía

Espero sus comentarios ya que estos me motivan a seguir escribiendo y agradezco su apoyo, sin más que decir

 **WE READ LATER**


End file.
